Fanon:Chelsea Kody
|maritalstatus = Single |household = Hanks Family |roommates = Evan Hanks, Euan Hanks |play = Playable |neighbour = Washdowncreek}} Chelsea Kody is a playable resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in my custom neighbourhood Washdowncreek. She is the roommate of the twins Evan and Euan Hanks, and the ex-girlfriend of the Newspaper deliverer Alon Livingston. Chelsea has long brown hair in a ponytail, a dark blue top and dark blue jeans. She works in the Science Career and is 15 days from being an Adult. Chelsea Kody is known for the depressed and troubled life she has lived so far. Growing up with her late parents who never seemed to like her very much, and eventually running away from home and living out on the street. Before Chelsea ran away and her parents died, she began dating the newspaper deliverer Alon Livingston. She was really depressed when Alon never accepted her requests to Go Steady with him. I dragged their daily and lifetime relationship bars to 100% with cheats and the same thing happened. It could have been that one or more of their needs were low. I didn't have Nightlife installed so I couldn't use the Sim Modder, and I couldn't use the 'Make Selectable' option because it doesn't seem to work properly without Expansion packs. I suspect there may be a minor Glitch in the base game where a Sim will reject another Sim for engagement or going steady in the Sims 2 outright, regardless of relationship. Chelsea would eventually give up on Alon and start to date Derek Vijayakar instead. The first time I tried to get Chelsea into Private school wasn't a complete disaster, but the results weren't too pleasant. It should be noted that this was the first time I'd ever tried to get a Sim into Private school. So don't be surprised that it wasn't a complete success. I ought to have made the tour of the house more interesting and the schmooze results were only moderately acceptable. The dinner had already gone bad by the time I was able to get Vince Walter to eat it. Despite the bad quality of the food, he still gave it a relatively positive score. Unfortunately the total score was 71 instead of 90 plus. So Chelsea was rejected from private school. But fortunately she was given another chance later on. Chelsea was outside the Hanks family household, the last time she was abducted. Evan and Euan watched in horror as Chelsea unsuccessfully tried to avoid being sucked into the UFO. An error occurred when the UFO tried to return Chelsea which threatened to corrupt the Hanks household. Realising that it wasn't safe to continue living in their current home, Evan and Euan moved into a new one which I'd made specially for them. They took Chelsea with them, now officially their roommate. The Hanks were very kind hearted and sympathetic towards Chelsea - after all she didn't mean for them to have to move house. After all the Hanks twins prefer their new home. It is unknown whether it is safe for a family to move into the Hanks' original house, but now that I have installed some Expansion packs - Nightlife, Open for Business and Apartment Life - the household will have been reset and the UFO error will potentially have been fixed. As of late 2012 Chelsea's life has undoubtedly improved. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Hanks Family Household.png|The Hanks family Household Trivia *Despite being a Knowledge Sim, Chelsea would probably have been better with the Popularity, Romance, or Pleasure Aspiration. I will give her one of these aspirations to be her secondary aspiration, once I have installed Free Time. *At one point Chelsea was seen at a community lot where she met townies Tosha Go and Meadow Thayer. *She is the first Sim to get Abducted by Aliens in my player stories. *Chelsea has 30 personality points, instead of the usual 25. *Despite having the maximum level in body, and having 10 active points, and top fitness, Chelsea isn't very interested in sports. Category:Abducted Sims (fanon) Category:Orphaned Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with a ponytail (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon)